I Love You
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Who knew those three little words could do so much damage. SasuNaru. DarkFic. Not for the light-hearted. Yaoi. One-Shot.


******Thank you All for the wonderful feedback! ^-^ I'm considering a second chapter for this fic, but first i wanna update my other stories...so keep an eye open cause there is more to come! **

**AN: I've never been a big fan of angst but i decided to give it a shot. This fic, although simply fiction, means a lot to me. The topic i decided to cover was a cruel reality that unfortuneatly exists. So i hope nobody takes this the wrong way. Based on the song "Love the way you lie" by Eminem and Rihanna. I can't believe my first sasunaru fic turned out like this T_T**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), Violence, short sexual scene. Read at own risk.**

* * *

The first time was the worst one. It left me broken, scared, and confused. The moment his fist collided with my left cheek everything I thought I knew about him shattered. Hot tears ran down my face as the realization of what he had done sank into me. He had done what I never thought he was possible of. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he instantly pulled me toward him. I tried to get out of his hold, but he was stronger.

"I'm sorry… I-I'm so sorry, Naruto." He whispered over and over again as he caressed my shaking body.

"I didn't mean it, you know I love you, I love you." He repeated. At that moment something in me changed. I slowly brought my trembling arms toward his back and I hugged him tight. A soft, "I love you too" left my lips.

That had been the first time he told me he loved me.

Weeks passed and everything was perfect. He always lavished me in gifts. He always took me out to dinner and spoiled me to whatever I wanted. He also always found a reason to start an argument. Not one day would pass that he wouldn't get mad about something and I was always responsible for it. At first I would fight back, my temper flaring. However, this only angered him more. The arguments always occurred behind closed doors never anywhere near his or my family or friends. Later this wasn't a problem anymore because those family and friends disappeared. No longer was I hounded with endless questions about my odd behavior and no longer did I make up lame excuses for a particular sore spot in my body. Oh so very soon it was just the two of us.

The second time was fucking heart-breaking. It had been a wonderful day, he had again taken me out to dinner to celebrate our one year anniversary. Everything had been perfect… that is until we got home. That's when the shouting began.

"Don't play fucking dumb! I saw the way he was fucking staring at you!" He yelled. I stared at him in shock. Not again.

"S-Sasuke what the hell are you talking about?… Please just calm down." I begged, not wanting him to lose control again.

He didn't listen; he never listened anymore. I cried out as he pushed me against the wall of our house. My head made a disgusting sound as it made contact with the hard concrete.

"You're mine! And no one else can fucking have you!" He shouted at me just as the back of his hand met my right cheek, leaving a stinging sensation behind. He then pulled me into a rough kiss. His hands gripped my waist possessively as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I love you."

Once he said that tears flowed freely from my eyes. It wasn't the painful sensation on my cheek or head that caused the tears, no, it was those three words that pulled at my heart strings and made my head spin in agony. Every time I said those words to him he never said them back. The only time he had said those three words to me had been months ago. With a low growl he grabbed my face and forced another kiss to my lips, this time I returned it.

"I love you too." I whispered as he began to remove my clothes.

The third time destroyed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked. His voice shook and his eyes widened once he saw the suite case in my hands. I had finally had enough; I was determined on finally leaving him.

"I can't stay anymore. Not anymore." I mumbled, not meeting his dark eyes. I knew that if I faced him I would instantly regret this. As much damage as he had done to me, both physically, emotionally and psychologically, I still loved him with all of my heart and soul.

"What? No… no you can't leave me." He pleaded, he ran toward me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I shut my eyes and prayed he would let me go.

"Let me go, Sasuke. I can't stay… let me go." However, he didn't listen. His body shook as he began to cry. The sight made my heart clench.

"I-I won't! I need you, Naruto. You don't know how much I fucking need you. I promise I won't ever hurt you again. Never again." He cried. After I said nothing he continued, knowing he was going to have his way again.

"Please, baby. I'm so sorry… I need you to stay with me…" He said as he made me look up at him. His right hand stroked my cheek and then he leaned down and kissed me. Once the kiss finished he took the suit case from my hands and guided me inside the house. I didn't say anything, but I knew I wasn't going anywhere anymore. It was kinda funny how easily he could convince me. He had absolute control over me, I was no longer myself, I was all his…

I cried out as he pushed back into me. With each thrust I could feel myself go higher and higher. Moans, groans and the creaking of the bed filled our bedroom as we made love. A hiss left my lips as he ran his tongue over a newly formed bruise just under my rib cage.

"I love you." He groaned. That alone sent me over the edge and I came all over our stomachs, screaming his name the whole time. He came soon after me, filling me to the brim, and collapsed beside me. His arms wrapped around me and he placed a kiss on my forehead. The promise he had made that day was broken no less than an hour ago. Somehow I knew that it would be. I knew that it had been a lie, simple as that, a lie that he knew always kept me at his side. I needed those lies, no, I craved them, I loved them. Just as I loved him. Somehow I knew that one day these hands, that were now wrapped around me in a loving gesture, would kill me. However, if it were these hands, his hands, it wouldn't be so bad. After all I had chosen this path, I had chosen him, and I would never _ever_ leave him.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

~End~

* * *

**AN: No one should be in an abusive relationship you should always try to get away from that person however, that is easier said then done. I'm not trying to preach but it is always good to keep an eye out for your friends, family and more importantly yourself. Hope you enjoyed my fic and stay safe! ^-^**

**~Owari~**


End file.
